1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminous device with changeable color and brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
Color and brightness of light emitted from a conventional luminous device can be changed with a predetermined time elapse. However, the color and brightness of the light emitted from such a luminous device is often changed according to a predetermined program, and cannot be adjusted by the user.